projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefield 4 Review
Jared reviews Battlefield 4. Synopsis Battlefield 4 is so close to Battlefield 3, it is hard to tell the difference. The game has a few improvements, but it has the same problems that the previous game had, and a lot of infuriating technical issues. This game is all about the multiplayer, but it has a single player mode tacked on. In Battlefield 3, the story can be forgotten, but in 4, players will need to play it. The campaign is largely uninteresting. There are only a handful of dramatic set pieces, and a lack of vehicles. The single player game feels like a standard shooter. Sadly, players must play the single player to get weapons to use in the multiplayer. If the squad kills the enemy, the player gets 50 points, if the player does, they get 100. To make sure the player gets the most points possible, the player must do everything on their own rendering the squad pointless. There are three slightly different endings, all from a single stupid choice at the end of the game, and each ending unlocks a different weapon, meaning the single player mode must be played three times! Jared (and many others) did not get the unlocks they were supposed to get. Jared got 2 out of 7 weapons the game told he him he had, and performing the fix for this doesn't work. The multiplayer is always fun, but it is always going to be a buggy mess. The destruction is better than Battlefield 3, but not as good as Bad Company Nowhere is safe from hiding! There are player triggered events that can affect the map, like a hurricane or flood, but they tend to happen when the player isn't looking. The game will auto-balance so friends are on the same team, and in the same squad. There are a lot of class unlocks. This gives more options. Every gun has a progression line. Some can be found in battle packs. They are always random what's inside. Don't buy the Deluxe version, it isn't worth it. Being the commander returns. However, being the commander is boring and it's hard to know if you have any affect on the play, and the squad doesn't listen to you! Changing your mind about being the commander requires the player to disconnect from the server and rejoin! Then there are the problems. There are many complete game crashes. There are now patches which make it better, but there are still crashes. The single player mode even crashed on Jared! Jared had better luck on the smaller servers, but had to switch servers as the server bugged out, making Jared lose his weapons. Some maps have the audio missing, and Jared got stuck on things, and couldn't move. Spawn kills also happen a lot. Battlefield 3 removed this making a better experience, but this didn't happen in Battlefield 4! Dying instantly is a really easy thing to fix that they have fixed before. Rather than showing off some amazing plays, he has to deal with crashes and glitches. The game is still solid with great mechanics, the sound is fantastic, and the multiplayer is great, but the technical issues are terrible. Jared gives the game a 7/10, however, he is worried for the series. It's is way too much like Battlefield 3 with the same problems, and seems to be suffering from Call of Duty syndrome. Category:Reviews Category:Videos